Korean Reunification
The Korean Unification was the third major conflict that The Terran Empire undertook, and the first to involve allies. The Korean Unification lasted a little over a year and focused on an invasion and elimination of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and the threat it posed to the world and its citizens. This conflict marked the first time the Terran Empire was allied during a conflict, these allies being the Republic of Korea and the People's Republic of China.With the United States of America providing economic and logistical support during the invasion. With the invasion over and Korea reunified, Korea requested territorial status in the Empire, much to the United States' dismay. The Imperial Assembly granted their request, which soured the only recently improved relations. The Chinese-Terran Alliance During the first offensive of the South East Asian Campaign, Emperor Joshua traveled to Beijing where he established a rapport between the People's Republic of China and the Terran Empire. This was primarily due to the eventual borders they would share, as well as the perceived threat the Terran Empire might pose. The Chinese graciously accepted and after almost three months of debating the Chinese agreed to an alliance of mutual benefit. The Chinese-Terran Alliance was a defensive, military and trade alliance. The alliance ensured peace, mutual defence and aid as well as trade. When the South East Asian Campaign came to a close, the alliance was announced and officially signed by the two nations. Less than a year later the two nations begun discussing a joint invasion of Korea, both deciding it would be rude not to invite the Republic of Korea and the United States to the 'table.' Both the Republic of Korea and the United States agreed to join the Terran Empire and China in the Korean Reunification. However three months before the invasion was set to begin, President Natalie Rutherford of the United States of America was assassinated, as a result Vice-President David O'haren took office, and was forced to abandon the United States' commitment to the Korean Reunification. Emperor Joshua was able to convince the United States to provide economic and logistical support, primarily through the forces that they had stationed in South Korea, but would not allow any of their soldiers stationed in South Korea to cross into the DPRK's territory. Though this didn't include occupied or recently liberated territory. Invading the DPRK The invasion of the Democratic People's Republic of China was initiated on four, two fronts initiated in the north by the People's Liberation Army, two fronts from the south initiated by the joint forces of the Imperial Armed Force and Korean Armed Forces and two fronts by sea. On the western coast the People's Liberation Army Navy and the Imperial Navy provided artillery and air support. On the eastern coast the Imperial Navy and Korean Navy provided artillery and air support as well. Aftermath With the conflict over, the unified Korean government initiated an election for admittance into the Terran Empire, the vote was unanimous and Korea became a territory of the Terran Empire. But Korea was not unified, there would be a long road of reunification and the breaking down of barriers and the elimination of decades of brainwashing. Category:Korea Category:South Korea Category:North Korea Category:United States Category:Unification Category:Conflict Category:China